The mass of a motor vehicle depends upon a variety of factors, including the vehicle design, loading, fluid, levels, options and accessories. Because of these factors, vehicles are designed assuming a range of mass varying from the unloaded curb weight to GVW (gross vehicle weight). The vehicle mass and, in particular, the location of the center of gravity (CG) of the vehicle sprang mass, has an impact upon the vehicle's dynamic behavior. The uncertainty in vehicle mass and in the location of the CG often results in compromises in handling and ride. For example, although a lower suspension spring rate (which enhances ride qualities) may be feasible for an unloaded vehicle, such a lower spring rate may not be acceptable for a more heavily loaded vehicle because the extra loading may take up all of the travel available in the suspension. If the vehicle mass and sprung CG location can be measured or estimated, the need for many of these compromises can be eliminated, resulting in improved vehicle performance, ride, and handling.